


New York, New York

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Champagne, Five perfect men in one bed, M/M, Manly Stripping Contests, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: "To Shingo's international debut," Kimura declared as they clinked their glasses together. "And to New York!" Tsuyoshi chimed in."I've been here before," Shingo reminded him, downing his champagne. He flopped back down on the bed with a grin. At his feet, Goro made a quiet comment to Kimura that made the other man laugh into his drink. The oldest of them leaned back against the counter, watching them all in that way he had that they pretended not to notice. Everyone was relaxed and normal and just themselves, and for a moment, everything was perfect.(Written January 2010.)





	

"I can't believe we're in New York," Tsuyoshi said, for the tenth time that evening. Next to him, Shingo stretched out on the hotel bed, sighing luxuriously. Goro sat on the end, watching as Kimura and Nakai pried open a bottle of champange.  
  
"All five of us on a trip together." Shingo nudged Goro's arm with his foot. "Just like you said you wanted."  
  
"This isn't quite what I meant," Goro said, glancing back with a wry smile. "Although I _am_ rather happy we're all here." The bottle opened with a _pop_ , and in short order they were all holding glasses of champagne.  
  
"To Shingo's international debut," Kimura declared as they clinked their glasses together. "And to New York!" Tsuyoshi chimed in.  
  
"I've been here before," Shingo reminded him, downing his champagne. He flopped back down on the bed with a grin. At his feet, Goro made a quiet comment to Kimura that made the other man laugh into his drink. The oldest of them leaned back against the counter, watching them all in that way he had that they pretended not to notice. Everyone was relaxed and normal and just themselves, and for a moment, everything was perfect.  
  
Or maybe that was just the champagne. Nakai set his empty glass down, stretching his arms. "Well, congrats and all, but I should probably turn in early. Gettin' old, after all." Kimura followed suit, heading for the door.  
  
Shingo lifted his head. "You're going already? Just like that?" He rolled onto his side and reached out to trail his hand up Tsuyoshi's ankle. Tsuyoshi looked down at him with a rueful smile, balancing his champagne on his knee. "Sorry. I promised Goro I'd talk about the play with him tonight." Goro glanced back again, eyeing Shingo's hand, but didn't say anthing.  
  
"But I'll be all by myself," Shingo pouted, crawling forward to lean on Goro's shoulder. "The youngest member wants more attention from his bandmates," he sighed, doing his best impression of a neglected puppy.  
  
He was half-joking, but to his surprise Goro turned and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll stay with you." The older man regarded him with dark eyes, finishing the rest of his champagne. Shingo stared at him. "Really?"  
  
His bandmate smiled behind his glass. "Remember the last time we were in New York together?"  
  
Shingo remembered quite well. His eyes were drawn to Goro's mouth; he wondered if his bandmate still tasted the same. "Yeah."  
  
Goro leaned back to look at Tsuyoshi. "If that's okay," he said. Tsuyoshi blinked at him. "You mean..."  
  
Goro opened his mouth to respond, but Shingo moved forward and met it with his own. He slid his hand around the back of his bandmate's neck, slipping his tongue past the older man's lips in order to satisfy his curiosity. Goro made a faint noise of appreciation.  
  
"You taste better than you used to," Shingo said, pulling back. His bandmate laughed, setting his champagne glass down.  
  
Shingo leaned forward to kiss him again, but a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. "Am I that easily replaced?" Tsuyoshi murmured in his ear. He glanced up, exchanging a look with Goro, and they both attacked at once, tickling under his arms and along his sides. Shingo squirmed, laughing and gasping for breath, and twisted around to pin Tsuyoshi down. "No one replaces Tsuyopon," he growled, and claimed his bandmate's mouth, stroking his tongue slowly with his own. Tsuyoshi gripped his shoulders, bunching the shirt fabric in his fingers.  
  
"Ah-" Goro said, rolling over. Shingo broke away; their two remaining bandmates were still in the room. Kimura was leaning heavily against the wall, his mouth open slightly. Nakai started guiltily, and took a step back.  
  
Shingo sat up, looking from one to the other with rising panic. "I, uh," he started. "You don't have to stay, I didn't mean--"  
  
"It'd be nice if they did, though," Goro cut in, tugging him back down. "Shingo needs an awful lot of attention." He gave Kimura a smile and turned to kiss Shingo on the neck. Kimura sucked his breath in through his teeth, making an unconscious hissing noise.  
  
Tsuyoshi pushed himself up, looking at Nakai. "Stay," he said. He tilted his head. "You're not _that_ old yet." Shingo reached up to trace Tsuyoshi's chin, wondering at the expression that flashed across Nakai's face.  
  
The two older men eyed each other. "Well?" Kimura said, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you a man?"  
  
Nakai looked him up and down. "I bet I can undress faster than you," he said defiantly, reaching for his belt.  
  
Kimura pulled off his jacket. "You're on."  
  
Shingo craned his neck to watch as his two bandmates raced to strip off their clothes. Kimura won, but only because Nakai was wearing boots, and the two tumbled onto the bed, shoving each other and laughing like fifteen-year-olds. Tsuyoshi reached his arm out to Nakai, pulling him closer, and for a moment the older man's laugh faded, replaced by something quiet and unguarded. He rested his hand lightly on Tsuyoshi's back and leaned in to plant a hesitant, chaste kiss on his mouth.  
  
Shingo would have been rather floored by this if he hadn't been distracted by Kimura pulling Goro off of him. "So you want attention, huh?" He straddled Shingo, undoing his belt and violently yanking his jeans open. "You're wearing too many clothes to get _my_ attention."  
  
"It's always the youngest," Nakai agreed, letting go of Tsuyoshi to help tug Shingo's jeans off. "They always want the most attention."  
  
Goro started to unbutton Shingo's shirt. "Aren't you the youngest of your brothers?" Nakai kicked him.  
  
Tsuyoshi leaned over Shingo, helping remove his shirt. Shingo grabbed him, pulling him into another fierce kiss; he was a little overwhelmed, honestly, but there was no way he was backing down. He pushed his bandmate's shirt up, running his fingers along his spine. Tsuyoshi arched, breaking away to slip the garment off over his head.  
  
Kimura moved forward like liquid. "My turn," he said with a crooked grin. He lowered his head and ran his tongue across Shingo's nipple, teasing it with light, flicking movements. Shingo gripped the bedspread, feeling his boxers tighten. A hand slid up his chest to rub his other nipple gently; Nakai had one arm hooked around Tsuyoshi's shoulders, leaning in to watch his own fingers in fascination. He turned his head to whisper something to Tsuyoshi, causing the younger man to laugh and stroke his hand lightly across the older man's back.  
  
Shingo took the opportunity to run his hands through the hair of the most lusted-after man in Japan as he nipped and licked his way down his chest. They were in New York now, though, he reminded himself hazily, so his bandmate wasn't the most wanted man anymore, he was just Kimura Takuya, and damn sexy.  
  
He glanced over at Tsuyoshi and sucked in a breath; Nakai had straddled his bandmate's lap, standing on his knees. Tsuyoshi rested his forehead against Nakai's chest and wrapped his hand around the other man's cock, stroking it slowly. Nakai buried his face in Tsuyoshi's hair, his fingers spreading wide on his back.  
  
Kimura tore Shingo's attention away again as he yanked his boxers off and tossed them aside. He paused, catching Shingo's eyes, and then bent over to lick a slow stripe up his erection, swiping at the top with the tip of his tongue. He lingered there for a tortuous moment, and then ran his tongue back down to bite gently at the base, scraping his teeth lightly against the sensitive skin. Shingo drew a shuddering breath, causing Kimura to sit back with a wicked smile.  
  
"I thought _I_ was the one who liked to tease," Shingo growled. He pushed himself up, reaching for Kimura's cock, but his bandmate smacked his hand away. "I'll deal with that later," he said, glancing at Goro. He climbed off, much to Shingo's dismay, but then Goro was behind him, draping his arms over his shoulders and pressing against his backside.  
  
"We were in the middle of something," he said, nuzzling his nose behind Shingo's ear and planting tiny kisses along his neck. Shingo twisted around and pressed him bodily down onto the mattress, kissing him roughly, almost biting at his mouth. He yanked the buttons of his bandmate's shirt open, pulling it down over his shoulders to explore his neck. Goro let out a sharp, breathy noise as Shingo slipped one hand down the back of his jeans, squeezing tightly.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were keeping him distracted," Kimura called out from across the room.  
  
"I am," Goro replied giddily. "But he won't stay still."  
  
"You can move, you know," Tsuyoshi said quietly. They looked over. Nakai was flushed, his eyes closed, with his fingers gripping his bandmate's back, and he was shaking slightly from the effort of not pushing into the younger man's touch. Tsuyoshi looked up, watching as he panted, drawing closer. To Shingo's surprise, at the last moment he ducked his head and took Nakai in his mouth, swallowing as the older man came. Nakai looked down at him with wide eyes, catching his breath.  
  
"I thought this was supposed to be about sexing _me_ up," Shingo complained as his bandmates kissed again.  
  
"What, aren't I good enough for you?" Goro wrapped his legs around him, rolling them over. He leaned in for another kiss before sitting up to slide his shirt off.  
  
Kimura returned carrying the leftover champagne. He took a swig from the bottle and held it out, drizzling cool liquid onto Shingo's chest, and then watched in breathless fascination as Goro bent over, drinking it in kisses and sweeping his tongue up to circle one peaked nipple. Shingo tangled his fingers in his bandmate's hair, pulling him up for a champagne-flavored kiss.  
  
Kimura grabbed Tsuyoshi's shoulder. "You've got stuff, right?"  
  
Tsuyoshi glanced over. "Shingo--?"  
  
"In my suitcase," Shingo gasped.  
  
"Go get it," Kimura said, shoving Tsuyoshi off the bed. The younger man came back a moment later with a small tube and condoms; Kimura took the tube from him and hooked a hand under his belt, yanking him closer. He pulled him up on his knees, undoing his belt and pushing his jeans down.  
  
Tsuyoshi grabbed his wrist, looking down at him with sharp eyes. "I'll do it myself."  
  
Kimura sat up slowly, until they were face to face and not quite glaring at each other. Their mouths were inches apart, breath hot on each other's lips. "Sure you don't want me to?" he said, his voice dangerously low. Tsuyoshi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oi, this isn't the time for that--" Nakai started, but Tsuyoshi took the tube back and turned Kimura's hand over, squeezing some of the contents out onto his fingers. "Carefully," he said, capping the tube with a _snap_.  
  
The others watched in startled amazement as their bandmates eyed each other heatedly, Kimura rubbing the gel between his fingers. "Of course." He gripped Tsuyoshi's waist and reached down his back to slip one finger, then another in slowly, massaging gently. Tsuyoshi braced himself on his bandmate's shoulders, drawing a harsh breath.  
  
Kimura pushed their hips together, his hand sliding from Tsuyoshi's waist to clutch at his thigh as their erections brushed. He tilted his head, his lips hovering at the corner of Tsuyoshi's mouth, and whispered something that made his bandmate's grip tighten involuntarily. Tsuyoshi turned, panting slightly as Kimura worked his fingers in deeper, and their lips met for a lingering moment--  
  
The younger man broke off abruptly. "Shingo." He met Kimura's eyes again, and after a moment's hesitation the older man pulled his hand away. He sat back, watching Tsuyoshi struggle out of the rest of his clothes. A foot nudged him, and he looked over; Goro had rolled off of Shingo and was watching him with a look of faint amusement. "Do I get attention, too?"  
  
Kimura gave the leg of Goro's jeans a tug, the corners of his mouth twitching. "What're you doing still wearing these?" The motion turned into a caress as he moved up Goro's body, finally leaning in to claim a well-earned kiss.  
  
Shingo wrapped his arms around Tsuyoshi as he tumbled on top of him. He trailed his hands down his bandmate's back with a smile, savoring the familiar terrain. "Tsuyopon."  
  
Tsuyoshi kissed him lightly and sat up. "My turn."  
  
He lowered himself onto him, slowly, bracing against Shingo's shoulders. They'd done this before, but it hadn't gotten any easier for the smaller man-- his arms were shaking by the time he'd pushed all the way down, sweat forming on his temple. Shingo rested his hands on Tsuyoshi's waist, waiting until his bandmate was ready to move. He was vaguely aware of Kimura leaning down to kiss Goro's neck, of Nakai reaching out to brush sweat-slicked hair from Tsuyoshi's face, but it was distant, only the sound of Tsuyoshi's breath sharp and alive in his ears-- and then his bandmate shifted, and everything was friction and heat and slow, sliding pleasure.  
  
Shingo pushed back, guiding Tsuyoshi's hips as they gradually worked into a rhythm together. He wrapped his hand around Tsuyoshi's cock and stroked, trying to match the pace of their movements; he was already getting close, building quickly with every thrust. Tsuyoshi closed his eyes, clutching at his shoulders desperately, and Shingo felt himself slowly spiraling out of control--  
  
He spilled over the edge, shuddering as ecstasy coursed through his body, his senses shimmering like fine champagne. He stroked faster, trying to keep up the rhythm and ride it out as long as he could-- he could hear Goro gasping, legs wrapped around Kimura, head arching back-- and then Tsuyoshi was shaking, forehead pressed to Shingo's chest as he came.  
  
  
They lay there for a while, simply breathing. Kimura slowly disentangled himself from Goro, pushing his hair out of his face with one hand. He glanced across the bed at Nakai, and wordless agreement flashed between them: no awkwardness, no regrets.  
  
Goro sat up, swaying slightly. "All five of us together," he giggled, tracing a little spiral on Shingo's cheek. Kimura pushed him off the bed. "Go clean yourself up," he ordered, but his voice was soft.  
  
"The youngest always needs the most attention," Nakai murmured, combing his fingers through Shingo's hair.  
  
Tsuyoshi hissed as he pulled himself up. "He _gets_ plenty of attention," he grumbled under his breath. Shingo stroked Tsuyoshi's lower back, gently massaging the muscles there. "Not nearly enough," he replied, smiling crookedly. He propped himself up, tugging his bandmate forward into another kiss.  
  
Eventually they all managed to clean off and climb back into bed, where Shingo naturally claimed the center. Goro and Tsuyoshi slid in close on either side, and Kimura settled next to Goro, wrapping an arm around his waist. Nakai sat on the edge for a long moment, watching them all; he turned off the light, finally, and curled up by Tsuyoshi's side, one hand resting lightly on the younger man's shoulder.  
  
For a while, except for the sounds of their breathing, there was silence. Then:  
  
"I _still_ can't believe we're in New York," Tsuyoshi whispered.  
  
Three hands reached out to hit him. Shingo simply ruffled the smaller man's hair sleepily, and drifted off to the sound of his bandmates' laughter.


End file.
